


Caribbean vacation

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs needs to do something about this thing with Tony. After his old friend Jack O'Neill - with Daniel in the background - gives him some advice, he makes up his mind and goes for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caribbean vacation

When the envelope was delivered to his desk on the morning mail round, Tony eyed it suspiciously, having learned his lesson long years ago. Bishop and McGee were eagerly tearing into their mail, but Tony carefully opened his with his letter opener and equally carefully peered inside the envelope, studying its contents, before he finally grasped the papers inside with his fingertips and slowly pulled them out. He dropped them onto his desk and unfolded them with the tip of his letter opener. He knew he was being silly, but still, the memory of that day still haunted his nightmares sometimes, and he'd been having a feeling that something life-changing was about to happen for a couple of days now. 

When he saw no powder or other suspicious substances, he picked up the papers. His eyes widened when he recognized a plane ticket, a confirmation of a hotel reservation and a note. Checking the ticket and the reservation, he was equal parts pleased and surprised when he saw they were for a one week stay at a resort on a lush Caribbean island. Reflexively, he turned to the large windows behind him and glanced for a moment at the snow coming down on DC, his free hand unconsciously rubbing his chest beneath his suit jacket. He'd been fighting a cold for days now, knowing that if he didn't improve soon he'd have to go see Brad again. His chest ached as he watched the snow. Normally, he was fine, even in the cold DC winters, but with the cold creeping up on him, he'd felt his lungs protest with every deep breath he took while outside. He'd already used his inhaler more often than he had in years, and it worried him. A nice, warm, Caribbean holiday sounded perfect to him just now.

Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he turned back to the papers on his desk. A Caribbean fiesta might be just what he wanted or needed, but he wasn't just going to think that the universe would provide him with that out of the blue. No, the universe and Tony didn't seem to be on good terms, hadn't been for a really long time now, and there was no way a gift like this would just suddenly be granted to him. Picking up the note accompanying the ticket and reservation, he unfolded it carefully.

~~ Anthony, I'm sorry we didn't get to spend Christmas together. To try to make up for it, I've booked us this trip so we can see in the New Year together. I hope you will join me.

Tony sighed softly. Senior. They'd made plans for Christmas, and, as he should have expected but ever hopeful otherwise, Senior had cancelled on him at the last minute on Christmas Eve. 

So Tony had sat in his apartment, dinner for two from his Dad's favorite restaurant in DC cooling and congealing on the kitchen counter while Tony played movies and drank the wine that was supposed to accompany a fantastic meal. He had fallen asleep on the couch, waking up the following morning with a headache and the TV playing the DVD menu over and over again, and then he had dragged himself to the kitchen to put away the empty bottles and throw out the dinner, not even wanting to have it later because it reminded him too much of yet another disappointment. He took a long shower and some pain killers, pulled on some sweat pants, leaving his feet and chest bare in the comforting warmth of his place, and then went to the kitchen to put on some coffee. Taking his mug of the steamy hot liquid, hoping that it would soothe his sore throat a little, he wandered around his apartment a little, wondering what he should do. He hadn't made alternative plans. He'd really hoped that Senior would come through for him, just this once. Dejected, he settled at his piano, idly fingering the keys and drawing dulcet tones from them. When he finally realized he was playing Christmas carols, he suddenly got angry and growled at himself. Then his gaze fixed onto the tree and the decorations he'd put out, just for Senior, and his anger bubbled over. In a furious frenzy, Tony took down the decorations and threw them into their boxes, then more carefully dismantled the tree and its decorations, putting everything away. Less than an hour later, his apartment was as clean and sterile as it always was, and Tony had tossed his by then cold coffee into the sink in favor of another bottle of wine, not caring that it was early afternoon and that he still felt the remnants of his hangover. He sat on the couch and put on another movie, carefully avoiding anything to do with Christmas, and lost himself in his thoughts as the film played.

It was hours, a couple more films and a full bottle of wine later, when Tony realized something. He could have gone to Gibbs. He should've gone to Gibbs. Gibbs would have been alone too, probably not drowning in self-pity the way Tony was, but he wouldn't have minded the company. Tony sure wouldn't have. But seeing the empty bottle on his coffee table, Tony knew it was too late. If he went there now, he would make a fool of himself, and whatever happened, Tony was never ready to do that in front of Gibbs. Sure, it happened sometimes, but not like this. Sighing again, Tony went back to the kitchen and opened another bottle of wine. He didn't even notice when, after half a glass, he fell asleep on the couch again.

*****

Gibbs checked his watch for the umpteenth time. Almost 3 A.M. on Christmas Eve, well, Christmas Day by now. He scrubbed his sawdust covered hand over his face and sighed. Part of him was happy - obviously things with Tony and Senior were going well - but part of him was selfishly disappointed. No Tony on his basement stairs, no Tony having too much to drink and spending the night in his guest room, no Tony with him. Tony not with him was always disappointing. Shaking himself out of it, Gibbs put down his sander and straightened his tools, then went upstairs for a shower and bed.

The next day, waking up late compared to his usual hour, Gibbs checked his phone. No message from Tony, nothing to indicate that he would be coming by. Sighing again, Gibbs stayed in bed for a few more minutes, then got up and made himself a breakfast of oatmeal. Hardly festive, but he wasn't really in a festive mood. Deciding it was Christmas and he had nothing better to do, Gibbs pulled a beer from his refrigerator after breakfast, and settled on his couch with a book. A few chapters and two more beers later, Gibbs growled at the tree in the corner of his living room. He'd put the damned thing out in hopes that it would make Tony smile, but now, it was taunting him, had been every time he turned a page. Suddenly appalled by it, Gibbs strode over to it and started yanking decorations and lights out of it, throwing them aside until the tree was bare. Going down to his basement, Gibbs picked out an appropriate saw, and took it to the hapless tree with vigor. Within minutes, it was a mess of branches and neatly sawed pieces of trunk lying next to his fireplace. Gibbs brought the saw back downstairs and oiled it before putting it away, then took up the boxes for the decorations and lights, putting them away with far more care than he had used when taking them out of the tree, and stowed the filled boxes back in the basement again. Grabbing a bottle of bourbon, he settled on the floor in front of his fireplace and took great delight in burning every log, branch and needle as he sipped from his drink.

Maybe it was the booze, maybe it was the vindictive act of burning the tree before Christmas was even over, maybe it was something else, but it was late afternoon when Gibbs picked up the phone and made a couple of calls. The first ones puzzled him, but the last two made him feel hopeful and warm, if apprehensive. 

*****

Tony turned his attention back to the present and to the note he held in his hand. So Senior wanted to make amends, what else was new. But then something else flittered through his thoughts. He had a ticket and a reservation on his desk. Even though Senior would probably bail on him again, at least this time, Tony had actual reservations. And when Senior didn't show yet again, at least Tony would be there, on a Caribbean beach, the warmth soothing his lungs, an actual vacation. But how did Senior even know the team would be off rotation for those days? He eyed his colleagues suspiciously.

McGee and Bishop were still engrossed in their mail, but looked up when they felt Tony's gaze on them. Bishop looked innocent, but then, she usually did. McGee raised an eyebrow in question, asking Tony silently if everything was alright. Studying them both for a moment longer, Tony shook his head at himself. No, they wouldn't have. Ducky, Palmer, or Abby? It was a possibility, but Abby wouldn't have been able to keep her mouth shut, Ducky would have rambled on longer then usual when Tony went to see him that morning, and Palmer would have stumbled over his words if he'd had anything to do with this. No, Tony was quite sure that they were in the clear as well. So that left…

Gibbs quirked his lower lip at him when Tony looked up. 

Damn. Tony should have known. Gibbs had been pushing for him to get closer to Senior whenever the man showed up, much to Tony's dismay. Apparently, Senior had seen that, or seen something, and had called Gibbs for advice. Tony sighed again. Well… whatever. He had reservations in hand, and no matter what happened, he was going to take this vacation, damn it!

Looking back at Gibbs again, Tony smiled a sweet smile in revenge.

*****

The call had been a surprise. 

"Yeah. Gibbs."

"Jethro?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey! It's Jack. Jack O'Neill?"

Gibbs actually grinned.

"Jack!"

Knowing that Gibbs was far less eloquent than he was, Jack chuckled and picked up the conversation.

"So… I bet you're surprised to hear from me! But don't worry, Jethro, I'll explain it over dinner tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah… tonight. Steaks, right? We can never go wrong with those. Steaks and beer, and I'll tell you some of the stuff that I've been up to."

Gruffly conceding, Gibbs agreed to meet Jack at a steak grill that evening, curious as to why his friend was calling him to catch up after all this time. 

*****

Jack looked good, happy. It sent a twinge through Gibbs' chest, but he was happy for his friend.

"So?"

"What?" 

Jack grinned.

"Stuff?"

Now Jack laughed.

"Some of the stuff, Jethro, not all of it. I can't."

Knowing his old friend, now Air Force General O'Neill, couldn't tell him everything, Gibbs nodded.

"The hell are you doing here, Jack?"

Jack sighed, then sipped his beer.

"Boring stuff. Meetings, calls, briefings. Butting heads with politicians."

"You're good at that."

"Politicians?"

"Butting heads."

Jack laughed again. He seemed lot happier than the last time Gibbs had seen him, years ago.

"That's what Daniel says!"

"Danielle?"

"No, Daniel… My lover."

Gibbs scrutinized him carefully. Jack started to look a bit uncomfortable after a while.

"If you have a problem with that, Jethro…"

Jack left it hanging in the air between them. Gibbs immediately shook his head.

"No. I just didn't know…"

Jack leaned forward onto the table, resting his weight on his forearms.

"Well… Neither did I, really."

Jack said it softly, then stared off into space.

"Not until my best friend showed up at my place, got drunk on two beers, and kissed the hell out of me."

They both chuckled, part in happiness, part embarrassment. But then the meal proceeded with almost military precision, and they shared the stories of the latest few years of their lives, stories they could freely share. The atmosphere turned friendly and comfortable almost immediately, and they both reveled in catching up with and old friend. It was only over dessert that they finally returned to the beginning.

"So, you don't disapprove?"

Gibbs glared at his fourth glass of bourbon, before he at last looked up at his old friend again.

"How could I, Jack?"

Studying Gibbs for long moments, Jack winced in sympathy.

"There's a story there, isn't there, Jethro?"

"Tony."

Jack looked puzzled.

"What?"

"His name is Tony."

Now Jack's expression cleared, but he was certainly curious.

"Wow, well… I never…"

Gibbs chuckled self deprecatingly.

"Neither did I."

Jack studied his old friend for a long while, fiddling with his beer. Then he sighed, and spoke.

"I'd had these confusing feelings for Daniel for a long time. At first, he really pissed me off with his chatter and babbling about things I didn't understand… but then… It seemed to grow on me. And when he ascen… was gone… I just missed… his voice. His presence. Him. We were friends, even though it was unlikely. When he didn't show up at my place anymore, I… I missed him. Of course, he didn't remember… Well, things got strained."

Jack sighed again, shaking his head at himself.

"He was the bigger man, Jethro. I should've been the one to take charge, to take him in, take care of him. But… And then he showed up, beer in one hand, pizza in the other, and he smiled at me. As if all was forgiven. As if he couldn't stand to be away from my home. As if he belonged there. And when he kissed me, I… I knew I was lost forever, no matter what the cost."

They were silent for long moments.

"Tony babbles."

Jack smirked.

"He was gone once, and I… And when we thought he had died, I…"

Jack eyed his companion carefully.

"He brings pizza, and beer…"

Gibbs seemed to lose himself in his memories, and Jack let him for a moment before breaking in.

"So, how's the boat coming along?"

Gibbs looked up at Jack again, grinning his understanding of the attempt to change the subject. But he wasn't about to let that happen, not now that he was finally facing…

"Not as well as it would if there was someone babbling at me while I was working on it."

Gibbs stood and threw a couple of bills onto the table. When Jack stood as well, Gibbs shook his hand, then pulled him in for a short but heartfelt hug.

"Thanks, Jack. And thanks for dinner."

Watching his friend walk away in deep thought, Jack called after him.

"Any time, Jethro! Call me!"

Grinning, Jack sat down and ordered another beer for himself, then called Daniel to ask if he could please come pick him up, knowing that Daniel didn't like him driving when drinking even one beer. As Daniel agreed and said he'd be there shortly, Jack smiled, and contemplated all the things Daniel liked and how he would show Daniel his appreciation for this courtesy.

*****

The call was again a surprise.

"Jethro? You know it's Christmas Day, right?"

"Disturbing you?"

"Well, we were just about to…"

In the background, Gibbs heard a cheerful voice.

"Is that your friend you were telling me about? Talk to him, Jack. The coffee can wait."

Aghast for a moment at that statement, Gibbs rallied. 

"You told him?"

"I tell Daniel everything now, Jethro. I have to. I've learned to."

The silence stretched between them for long moments.

"Jethro?"

Gibbs cleared his throat, his voice soft when he spoke again.

"It's okay. I… I did that, once. I'd love that, again."

Jack let that sink in for a moment. There was much he didn't know about his friend, but he did know what was the reason behind that remark, something that had tentatively brought them together as friends long years ago. He knew better than to get into it now.

"So… What's going on?"

Gibbs sighed. He didn't really know what had possessed him to call Jack about this, other than that Jack had a similar background and he seemed to be the only one who would understand what Gibbs was struggling with, and that Jack had been so open with him… Oh hell, Gibbs knew exactly why he'd called Jack, but he was still having trouble with it himself.

"It's about Tony."

Jack hid his grin, glad he wasn't sitting across from Jethro right then, but speaking on the phone. Of course it was about this mysterious Tony person. Jack sounded as serious as he could muster.

"Something wrong?"

Another sigh.

"He didn't show up."

"You had plans?"

"No… No, but… He usually comes here anyway on the holidays, but…"

Barely able to contain his curiosity and his natural inclination to butt in, Jack breathed deeply and waited.

"His father. He had plans with his father, who, as usual, cancelled last minute. But still Tony didn't come here, like he normally would. I thought maybe he would come today, but… nothing. No message, nothing."

"Then how do you know his father cancelled?"

"I… I had a buddy check his movements…"

Both Gibbs and Jack groaned at the admission.

"Jethro… you can't be serious! Even I wouldn't… well, yes, I would, but you..."

"Well, I had to know, alright?! And I couldn't ask any of my team, so I… Yeah…"

"You got it bad for him, Jethro…"

A long silence stretched between them again before Gibbs spoke softly.

"Yeah, I do."

"Sweet!"

Then Jack chuckled as he spoke further.

"So, go get your boy, Jethro!"

Sobering a little, he left Gibbs with one last piece of advice.

"Don't do what I did, Jethro. Don't wait any longer in the hope that your boy will pluck up the courage. We may be silver foxes, you and I, but even that gets old after a while. If you want him, do something about it. Don't waste any more time. Do something. Go over there. Or even better, do something extravagant, knock him off his socks, show him how much he means to you."

Then, seeing Daniel eyeing the presents under their tree impatiently with two mugs of coffee in hand, and knowing Gibbs' phone etiquette, Jack ended the call after a few past words.

"Good luck, Jethro. Let me know how it turned out."

Staring at his phone for long minutes after Jack had hung up, Gibbs searched his gut. Could he do this? Should he do this? What should he do? Go see Tony? Or do something extravagant, as Jack had suggested? Seeing Tony rub his chest and try to subdue a cough in his mind's eye, Gibbs began to smile. Tony liked extravagant. Tony could use a break. 

Gibbs smiled, and called a travel agent.

*****

Two days later, Tony was at the airport with a bag full of swimming gear, shorts and Hawaiian shirts, half expecting the lady at the desk to inform him that his ticket had been cancelled when he checked in. She didn't, and it wasn't, and Tony went through the check-in quickly, then settled with a fresh coffee in the waiting lounge at his gate. Closing his eyes and leaning back, all he could see were the strange half-smiles Gibbs had been giving him for the past two days. He was certain now that Gibbs was in on Senior's plan, but while he was somewhat grateful for the holiday and the chance to catch up with his father again, his mind provided different scenarios. That it was Gibbs he was meeting in Caribbean paradise, that it was Gibbs who had arranged all this. Tony smiled ruefully at himself at the ridiculous thought.

*****

Gibbs cursed Vance, Fornell, NCIS, the FBI and everybody else he could think of for dragging him into this. He had been on the verge of leaving for the airport when Fornell had arrived at his home. The coffee in the man's hand for once did not placate Gibbs even a little, as he saw his chance with Tony disappearing in front of his eyes.

"What, Tobias!"

The bark was even more gruff than usual, and Fornell quirked a curious eyebrow at the tone.

"It's not like you've got somewhere to be, Jethro."

Counting to ten, and then to twenty, Gibbs got himself under control.

"What is it, Tobias?"

"Coffee?"

Gibbs sighed, then accepted the lidded carton cup, and followed Fornell out to his car when the man motioned for him to come with.

"What do you need?"

"A meeting with you and our Directors in MTAC. A case came up, old suspect of yours. Could use your insight."

As Fornell drove them to the Yard, he filled Gibbs in on the case. Gibbs groaned. He knew the suspect well, had interrogated him for four days once. He could understand why Fornell would want him in on this. If it had been the other way around, he would've had no qualms in getting Fornell involved either. It was just that Fornell's timing sucked.

*****

When a lovely young woman settled in the first class seat next to Tony, he swallowed his disappointment. The woman smiled at him charmingly, and normally Tony would have enjoyed flirting with her to pass the few hours of the flight, but not now. Tony hadn't expected his father to be here, knowing that he would fly in from wherever he was that had caused him to cancel Christmas with Tony, but the fact of the woman next to him squashed his feeble hope that it might have been Gibbs. Smiling at her apologetically, Tony took his iPod out of his pocket and plugged it into his ears. Looking for something upbeat to cheer him up, he instead ultimately settled on his break-up mix, and closed his eyes as he leaned back into his comfortable seat. The woman next to him eyed him sympathetically as she watched the sad expression on the handsome man's face.

*****

Two days! Two days of his week off spent in dank interrogation rooms first at NCIS and then at the Hoover building! Gibbs was furious, and not even the knowledge that he had broken the man and gotten a clean confession, even for the crimes he had interrogated him for before, could make him feel better. Two days. Two days he could have spent with Tony. As he picked up his bag at home, Gibbs figured he should be glad he had been able to change his flight and had gotten the hotel to hold his room for him on the promise that he would still pay for the full week. The room next to Tony's.

*****

Tony couldn't help but smile when he came into the arrivals hall and spotted a driver holding up a sign saying 'Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo". He hadn't been expecting a driver, and he certainly wouldn't have expected his father to have that written on the sign instead of just "Junior' or something. He thought it was sweet, and reminded himself to thank his father for it when he saw him. Identifying himself to the driver, he was even more surprised to be led to a limousine, and be poured champagne for his drive over to the resort. He settled back into the plush leather seats, enjoyed the champagne and the music, and wished he was here with Gibbs.

His good mood evaporated some when he checked into the hotel.

"Ah, welcome, Mr DiNozzo."

The smile of the girl behind the desk was radiant, and even became genuine when she took another good look at him. She took him through the check-in and handed him his keys, then smiled at him apologetically.

"Your companion has let us know he will be arriving later than planned, unfortunately."

Only half surprised, Tony nevertheless smiled back at her.

"Oh? Did he say when he would be arriving?"

She shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no. He was detained by business. He urges you to make full use of our facilities however, and ensures that he will be here as soon as he can. Your room is fully paid for, as will any of the charges you make to your room be. Your companion wants you to enjoy yourself and has told us to take good care of you during his absence."

Tony quirked another smile at her. It wasn't her fault, after all, and she was being terribly sweet to him. He took his key and thanked her, then went up to his room. It was a beautiful room with a large balcony, with a view of the ocean, and Tony admired it for a few moments before he went back inside to explore further. The bed was big and felt comfortable when he bounced on it a few times, the bathroom was large and had not only a shower but a big Jacuzzi, and there was a large plasma with what he quickly surmised was every channel in the world. Then, finally he moved to the desk. He'd spotted it immediately, of course, but had forced himself to hold back until he'd checked out the rest of the room. That done, there was nothing else to distract him. He walked over, and picked up the bottle of champagne from the cooler. Sighing, but unable to resist, he expertly popped the cork without spilling and poured himself a glass, then finally picked up the accompanying note.

~~ Anthony, I hope you forgive me for what must come as a shock to you. But please know that I love you.

Tony smirked. A shock? Not really, Dad! But at least this time, there were tickets and reservations not charged to Tony's account - although he reminded himself to check on that later - and his lungs were already feeling better in the warmth of the Caribbean sun, so he supposed he should be thankful. Taking out his phone, he called his father, not at all surprised to get his voicemail. Not wanting to leave a message without having gathered his thoughts about all this first, Tony hung up before the beep.

*****

Gibbs abhorred the flight, despised the taxi ride, and probably hated the resort most of all when he arrived. But this was what Tony liked. Gibbs had chosen it for the weather and the luxury, the facilities and the food, and his only thought when he strode through the lobby was that Tony was here. Tony.

The girl at reception spotted his mood immediately, but smiled bravely nonetheless.

"Good afternoon, sir, and welcome to…"

"Name's Gibbs. I have a reservation."

"Yes, sir, let me just check… Alright, here it is."

Smile still in place although a little strained, she checked him in and handed him his key, giving him directions to his room. Gibbs nodded in thanks and turned away, then turned back to her.

"Anthony DiNozzo?"

Her smile became genuine.

"Yes, sir. In the room next to yours."

"Is he… has he been… well taken care of?"

Her smile became a grin.

"Oh, yes, sir!"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, and her smile dimmed a little.

"Mr. DiNozzo has been spending most of his time at the beach, but has been enjoying breakfast, lunch and dinner at our many restaurants here at the resort, and he has made use of our spa yesterday for a massage and a facial, not that he needed one, of course…"

Gibbs' glare at that made her smile dim a little more.

"Where is he now?"

She checked her watch.

"Oh, Mr. DiNozzo will probably be by the pool right now, sir. He likes to spend his mornings on the beach and his afternoons by the pool."

Gibbs nodded and turned away, then turned back to her yet again, and gave her a small smile.

"Thank you."

She smiled more brightly, then watched the gruff man walk through the lobby to the elevators she had directed him to. He was handsome, she thought to herself, but compared to Mr. DiNozzo… Too bad all the good ones were either married or gay.

*****

Tony luxuriated by the pool, drink in hand, and closed his eyes in contentment. He had spent the last two days at the beach, by the pool, checking out the spa, and enjoying all the fabulous food and drinks this place served. He was still a little sad that he was here alone, but he wasn't going to let that ruin his fun! There were some pretty fine women here, and he'd been getting significant looks, but he'd decided not to reciprocate. This was about rest and relaxation, and besides, he hadn't seen anyone here hotter than Gibbs. He shook his head at himself. Forget about that, Tony! Never gonna happen, no matter how much you want it to! Let it go!

*****

Gibbs stared at himself in the full-length mirror and felt ridiculous. The woman at the shop had told him this looked good, and that's why he had given in, but still… the swimming shorts were too tight, too short, and altogether too… he sighed. They weren't quite Speedos, but Gibbs felt just as exposed. Wrapping a towel around his neck, Gibbs sighed again. The woman had said he'd looked good, and he wanted to look good for Tony, didn't he? Suck it up, Marine! Then he caught sight of his belly. Better suck it in, too. Gibbs groaned, then straightened his back. Tony had seen him, knew what he looked like, and Gibbs didn't need to pretend. He slipped his feet into the ridiculous flip-flops, and made his way downstairs to the pool.

*****

The girl at the desk saw the gruff man exit the elevator and walk out back to the pool. She sighed as she ogled him. Okay, now she could see what Mr. DiNozzo might see in him. Hard, tight and silver all over. Definitely sexy!

*****

Gibbs squinted against the sunlight reflected in the pool as he searched for his target. Following the eyes of several of the ladies - and a few of the men - he quickly spotted Tony on one of the lounge chairs, spread out and leaning back supinely, a picture of debauchery and wantonness. Gibbs growled at himself, and at everyone watching the man. This was stupid. Tony was never going to go for him, never going to feel the same way. Gibbs knew Tony had had a few male lovers in the past, but that had been in the beginning, when Tony was new at NCIS, and a long time ago. And the two of them hadn't been the way they had been before. 

But Tony was so beautiful, so pretty, and Gibbs was so taken with him. He snorted to himself. Taken with him. As though Tony was some crush Gibbs could get over. If the previous years had taught him anything, it was that no matter what he told himself, Tony was impossible to get over. Sucking in a fortifying breath, Gibbs casually strode over to Tony, aiming his glare at the woman on the lounger next to him. She got the message pretty quickly, and by the time Gibbs reached Tony, the lounger was empty and available for him. Just as he arrived, Tony accepted another drink from one of the waiters, and smiled when he took a sip, then frowned when a shadow fell over him, blocking his sun.

"Gibbs???"

Tony squeaked, and pulled his sunglasses down his nose to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Gibbs smiled leisurely. 

"Hey, Tony."

Pointing to the now empty lounger at Tony's side, Gibbs grinned.

"This seat taken?"

Tony stared, then stared some more for good measure. At first to assure himself that it really was Gibbs, then to take in the spectacular sight of Gibbs in tight, short, blue swim shorts, which left the rest of Gibbs open to ogling. Tony swallowed harshly.

"Uhm… I… guess?"

"Never assume, DiNozzo."

"No, Boss!"

As Gibbs settled himself on the lounger, he quirked an eyebrow at Tony.

"No?"

"Not assuming, Boss. It's free. It's… yours."

And before Tony could get his brains together and utter something else, the waiter appeared again, this time for Gibbs.

"Can I get you anything, sir?"

"Got any bourbon?"

"Of course, sir. Neat, or on the rocks?"

"Neat of course."

"I'll be right back with your drink, sir."

Gibbs leaned back, seemingly completely relaxed, his sunglassed head twisted in Tony's direction just enough so he could watch him gaping like a fish until the waiter returned.

"Your bourbon, sir."

"Thanks."

"What room, sir?"

"1109."

"Very well, sir. Please do let me know if you desire anything else."

Gibbs gritted his teeth together to prevent himself from saying what he really desired. Tony was still gaping.

"1109?"

"Ye-es?"

"That's right next to my room."

"Is it? Huh."

Gibbs leaned back again and sipped his drink, ignoring everything else as far as anyone could see. But his eyes, hidden behind his sunglasses, were still fixed on Tony. He watched Tony swallow, then bang his head back against the pillow on his lounger, take a huge sip of his drink, stare at Gibbs some more, then heard him groan softly. 

"Tony? You okay?"

"Fine, Boss!"

"Jethro."

"What?"

"We're on vacation. Call me Jethro."

And that was pretty much the last thing they said to each other for the rest of the afternoon, Tony reeling and Gibbs smirking, both slowly sipping drinks and taking a dip in the pool every now and then, and eyeing each other when they got out of the water, their trunks clinging to their wet skin.

When the sun started going down, Gibbs got up and grabbed his towel.

"Wanna have dinner together tonight, Tony?"

"Uhm… sure?"

"Meet you in an hour? At the steak place?"

Then Tony smirked. Some things never changed. Gibbs and his steaks.

"One hour, okay… Jethro."

"Good."

After he spent a very pleasurable few minutes watching Gibbs' still humid backside walk back into the hotel, then reliving it a few times, Tony started to freak. Gibbs was here. Gibbs was here! Oh God, Gibbs was here! Gibbs was in the room next to his. He and Gibbs were having dinner. Together. Tony needed to get dressed!

Grabbing his towel and things, Tony showered and dressed in comfortable white linens, then sank down onto the foot of his bed. Gibbs was here. Gibbs was in the next room. Gibbs wanted to have dinner. Gibbs told him to call him Jethro. Gibbs was here. Why was Gibbs here? Slowly but surely, Tony came to a conclusion, and he couldn't help but feel a little bit sad at it, despite the fact that Gibbs was here.

They met in the restaurant and ordered drinks, and Tony couldn't keep his eyes off Gibbs. The man was dressed casually, in light jeans and a button down shirt, without a t-shirt under it. The top three buttons were open, and the patch of silver chest hair peeking out from beneath the shirt made Tony salivate, as did the rolled-up sleeves, exposing the strong forearms to his gaze. When their drinks arrived, they placed their orders, and Tony chugged half of his gin and tonic down in one go to gather courage.

"So… Jethro…?"

"Hmmm?"

Gibbs sipped at his bourbon and seemed totally relaxed. Tony hated him a little for that.

"When did my Dad call you?"

Gibbs frowned, and put down his drink.

"What?"

"My Dad. When did he call you? Both times."

Still looking puzzled - if you spoke wordless Gibbs-language as fluently as Tony, at least - Gibbs repeated himself.

"What?"

"He called you. To ask when I had time off. To arrange this trip. Then he called you again, to say he couldn't make it, again, and gave you his ticket and reservation."

Gibbs took a moment, and rubbed his hand over his mouth. Damn! This he hadn't seen coming! He could lie, play it like Tony's suspicions were right, but that wasn't what he was here for. Clearing his throat, Gibbs fixed his blue gaze on Tony.

"He didn't."

Tony nodded, then the words registered and he looked up, stunned.

"He didn't? He came by?"

"Tony… Your father has nothing to do with this."

Flashing back to the notes, Gibbs suddenly realized.

"You thought… this was from your father."

Still staring with wide eyes, Tony nodded. Gibbs sighed and scrunched up the napkin in his lap before he threw it onto the table.

"I should… go back to my room."

"No! No… Gibbs… Jethro…"

Squinting at Tony in question, Gibbs remained seated.

"Tony?"

"I… don't understand? You did this? For me?"

Slowly, Gibbs nodded.

"Why?"

Gibbs swallowed, surveying his options. This wasn't boding well, but then he thought of an out, and he decided it might be better to use it.

"You were coughing, needed a break. Thought it might be good for you to be in warm weather. Came to keep an eye on you."

Tony leaned back into his chair, disappointed beyond belief. But then his eyes narrowed as he remembered that afternoon at the pool. Gibbs had kept an eye on him, alright, and not in the concerned-team-leader-looking-out-for-his-SIC's-lungs way. And Gibbs would never come to a place like this anyway. And Gibbs would never dress like he had that afternoon at the pool, or right now at the table. This was a man making a declaration, at least, in a Gibbsian way, and Tony was seeing it now. Tony smiled.

"No, you didn't."

Gibbs cursed himself silently. He should have known Tony would spot his lie. Well, nothing for it then. He leaned back in his seat in a casual pose mirroring Tony's, and smiled as well.

"No, I didn't."

"You arranged this."

"Yes."

"For me."

"For us."

Feeling a little silly, but confident in a way he hadn't felt in a long time, Tony put his hand palm up on the table. He smiled when Gibbs took it without hesitation.

"Us?"

"Us."

They were lost in each other's eyes for a while, until the waiter broke the moment by delivering their entrees. Tony looked up at the man.

"Can you hurry along our steaks?"

"Sir?"

"We've got somewhere to be very shortly."

The waiter smiled.

"Of course, sir."

*****

Less than forty-five minutes later, they were on Tony's balcony, Tony leaning on the railing, his gaze out on the ocean, while Gibbs was plastered against him from behind. When Tony looked to his right, he saw another balcony, and turned to Gibbs, pointing at it. 

"Is that yours?"

Gibbs, liking this new position even more, took Tony's lips again in a possessive kiss, then hummed his assent. Breathing harshly when released, Tony hummed right back.

"We'll have to check that out later tonight, then."

"Not tonight, Tony. We've got four more days. And I have plans with you."

Tony sighed happily, then wrapped his arms around Gibbs and turned them, so Gibbs was the one leaning against the railing. He took over the kiss, Tony now dominating the give and take, and released Gibbs only when they had both been reduced to a puddle of goo.

"I have plans with you too."

Gibbs stole another kiss, letting his hands roam over Tony's body.

"Good. I like when you take the initiative."

Grinning, Tony dragged Gibbs inside and pushed him down onto the bed, straddling him before kissing him again. Then he hesitated a little.

"You won't get bored here? Nothing to do but lounge on the beach or by the pool?"

Gibbs reached up and caressed Tony's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I'm never bored when you're around, Tony."

With another smile, Tony dived down for the next kiss.


End file.
